universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrien Agreste
In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Justice Arc *Infinite Arc *Reckoning Arc *Revelation Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Redemption Arc *Fusion Arc *Endgame Arc **Dinosaur Killer Special Episode *??? Arc Relationship Family Members *Gabriel Agreste (father) *Mrs. Agreste (mother) *Marinette Dupain-Cheng (wife) **Louis Agreste (son) **Emma Agreste (daughter) **Hugo Agreste (son) Friends *Nino Lahiffe (best friend) *Alya Césaire *Chloé Bourgeois *Yuno *Gunvolt *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi *Luka Couffaine *Kagami Tsurugi *Max Kanté *Lê Chiến Kim Enemies *Madame Odius *Brax *League of Villain *Phantom Troupe *Thanos *Tri-Borg *E.D.A.R. *Dabi *Milluki Zoldyck *Shuichi Iguchi *Kenji Hikiishi *Lynn Loud *Brian Buster Jr. Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 5 (Pre-Order), Calamity Trigger 6 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 7, Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 9, Calamity Trigger 10, Calamity Trigger 11, Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Hero Persona (Cat Noir) *Ultimate Form: Plagg Noir / Snake Noir *Chain Attack: Cataclysm Dash *Heart Heat Attack: Black Hole / Snake Hole *Grand Heat Attack: Black Storm / Aspik Storm of Chance *Enraged Taunt - Tomcat Play *Disgusted Taunt - Camembert Smell *Black Execution - Effort of Cataclysm *Soul Exchange - Nightmare Light (Power-Up) *Heat Driver - Supporter / Reformer *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout / Past *Preview Skins - Cat Blanc Quotes Selection *Cat Noir: Plagg! Claw Out! *Cat Noir: Time to break this Victory! Soul Exchange Offering: Don't get crazy about this. This can destroy stuff in one hit. Pure Gift: Oh yeah! I never feel this kind of aura! Good Influence: Thank you, this is cool to get good will. Power-Up: I hope Plagg can handle this! Evil Influence: No! I'm not felling that part like father. Beast Unleashed: NATHANIEL! FATHER! Intro Dialogue Normal *Cat Noir: Look like the black cat arrives for bad luck because it's Cat Noir! Vs. Self *Cat Noir: Copycat? Is that you again? *Cat Noir: I'm not the Copycat, you're the one. *Cat Noir: There can only be one cat! Vs. Arata II (H) *Cat Noir: You kinda of an wild card, you know? *Arata II: Two of Clubs Cross with Ten of Hearts. *Cat Noir: No wonder Killua shock about your mother's action. Vs. Arata II (V) *Cat Noir: Don't cross this path, Arata... *Arata II: How many twist and turn did it take to break the cat. *Cat Noir: As long as Ladybug around, I will live. Vs. Ladybug *Cat Noir: So, what would we have for dinner, love? *Ladybug: We're handling it out later. *Cat Noir: I hope that's a comment for love, bugaboo. Vs. Rena Rouge *Cat Noir: So, you're the one making that Ladyblog. Did you know who I was? *Rena Rouge: No. I always believe you were some guy named Felix. *Cat Noir: Is that some alternate dimension or something? Vs. Carapace *Cat Noir: A pair of Cat and Turtle! A dream match to the beginning with. *Carapace: Yeah, but I don't mind throwing some bubbles in like some 90's commercial. *Cat Noir: Don't remind me about The Bubbler, please? Vs. Queen Bee *Cat Noir: Oh, ugh...you're looking fine. *Queen Bee: Adrikins! Can we still be friends? *Cat Noir: As long as you're nice this time! Vs. El Tigre *Cat Noir: I still wonder why you're still with us. *El Tigre: Good, Bad, it's didn't matter as long as friends got involved. *Cat Noir: Miracle City really mess you up. Vs. Highway Star *Cat Noir: Why did you hurt Marionette? She was trying to help. *Highway Star: Where was she when Luan ruined my future, Pussy! *Cat Noir: I make you're get your sense back to normal. Vs. Tomura *Cat Noir: Decay and Bad Luck? Did it feel to not hug something? *Tomura: How did it feel to smell like rotten ass cheese. *Cat Noir: Don't talk badly about Plagg, you know. Vs. Volpina *Cat Noir: Please, Lila. Forgive Marionette. *Volpina: Not anyway I take you for myself. *Cat Noir: Please...no. Vs. Madame Odius *Cat Noir: Father did his best to save mother. *Odius: What! Turn angry humans into rejected villains! *Cat Noir: You know what, let's skip the talking! >:( Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Hero Persona Category:Kwani User Category:Claw User Category:Staff User Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Hectare Warrior Category:Cannon Character Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Last Survivor